


Family Crisis

by Bumpkin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: Jim and Blair encounter the strangest people while on the job...





	Family Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Another answer to the Cartoon Challenge on Sentinel_Thurs #243... I am pretty sure most know the cartoon so I don't have to explain further.

Disclaimer: ‘Not Mine'....

 

Family Crisis  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated G (for Goofy)  
(Wordcount: 405)

 

The young man with the light brown, tightly cropped and curly hair was sitting at the battered table in the interrogation room sweating under Jim's direct glare. Jim asked him again, the skepticism very apparent in his voice as he did so,  

 

"So, Jeffy, you are saying that it wasn't you that committed this crime - that it was in fact two others, named ‘Not Mee' and ‘Ida Know', correct?"

 

"Yeah man, honest to God I had nothing to do with it. Any of it. It was all them."

 

The suspect squirmed in his seat under Jim's unwavering gaze. He added, 

 

"Man, they've been dogging me since I was a little kid! You can ask my brothers and sister, they've been just as targeted by these clowns. Those two and their buddies, or known associates if you'd rather, N. Body, J.B. Cause, and O. Yeah."

 

Jim pursed his lips thoughtfully.  He also took the chance to shoot a quelling look at his partner through the one-way glass, who he could tell was having a difficult time holding back his laughter. But then something strange happened, Blair's struggle with hilarity seemed to come to an abrupt halt out of nowhere.

 

*"Uh, Jim, you know this kid just might be on the level. My shamanic senses have just twigged onto two spirits that seem to be connected to this guy - and buddy, they are not exactly nice."*

 

Blair's voice was a bit shaky and Jim turned to full out face the one-way glass his partner was behind. He mouthed ‘not nice?' with a hugely questioning look hoping Blair would explain further. Blair warily did, knowing Jim was going to have a hard time with what he was about to say.

 

*"You ever hear of poltergeists before, Jim? These guys seem to be on the same level, mischievous almost to the point of maliciousness. The kid seems to actually be innocent man - he doesn't need jail time, he needs an exorcist."*

 

Jim turned back to the kid with a pitying look on his face. The kid looked terrified, and Jim hastened to reassure him. 

 

"Well, Jeffy, on some new evidence that seems to have surfaced I'm going to have to let you go - but I'm also going to give you a bit of advice... exorcism, it's not just for houses."

 

That said, Jim got up and left the room as well as a very confused young man behind him.

 

-end- 


End file.
